New Life, New Love
by wolfstorm77
Summary: Jace is still not completely over the loss of someone he loved the most. He begins to heal when he starts to fall for the new girl with a tongue and wit like Jace. But he is still a little hesitant to love again.   PLEASE REVIEW, ALMOST NONE! first story!
1. Quick author's note

Okay so let me start with a something I would call an authors greeting but that would make you just skip right to the story. One word. DON'T. I am a newbie. I have never written fan fiction before and I don't plan on writing many others in the near future. I like writing about my own ideas, my own thoughts and you are probably already zoning out. SO! Let me cut to the chase. I am a huge fan of the whole Jace/Clary couples from the infamous book serious, The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. And just like every other….wait no. Just like _every_ freaking girl in the world, I have fallen in love with Jace. I mean his cockiness and arrogance just makes him attractive. Making him a hot blond shadowhunter is just icing on cake. * sigh * Don't even get me started that he has a soft, tortured emotional side too. I'm done. ANYWHO…. wow I just said anywho and I just realized that's not a real word (it's actually any (space) who). ANYWAY…..enjoy people. Or don't. Your choice. But take 30 seconds out of your oh-so-cool-and-busy lives to review because this is my first story. (Sorry if that was mean, deal with it )Wahlah!

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE BUT THIS STORY LINE BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW HOW GOOD OR BAD I AM!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Isabelle stared at her adopted brother and he gazed out the window with his clouded over golden eyes. "Jace, it's the first day of senior year…enjoy it…live your life. I can't see you like this. It's been more than three months already," she said softly. He said nothing, still looking aimlessly out the car window as the brick wall of Linhale High School came into view. Old memories washed over him and he buried deeper into his own quiet world.

"Alec," she hinted to her brother who was quietly sitting in the back seat of the car.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Jace. Lighten up, man. Who knows…maybe you'll find another girl-"

"No. No one can…take her place," he interrupted.

"Jace," Isabelle sounded exasperated, "You have to move on...you have your whole life ahead of you." He said nothing. Isabelle parked her car in the parking lot.

"Well, we're here," she said, hopping out of the car. Alec and Jace followed her into the school. A bunch of football players were huddled in the corner with couple of cheerleaders hanging off their arms. They looked at Jace and their faces lit up. Connor, one of Jace's best friends came up to the three.

"HEY MAN! WASSUP? Haven't seen you for a while now bro."

"Yeah, I know you all missed me. It's hard not to. But I was busy this summer. Had…a lot on my mind."Jace said.

"Yeah well we still better kick butt this season, captain. Crap, we gotta get to class, I'll see you around."

"Yeah see ya, Connor," Jace smiled.

Sebastian, another player on the team, that well, wasn't so fond of Jace walked up with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah captain, we'll see how you do on the field without your little red-head cheerleader."

Jace's smile faded. His eyes clouded over again and began walking to homeroom. Isabelle glared at Will with her cold black eyes and made her way to homeroom with Jace. The bell rang again and everyone settled in their seats. As usual, a couple of girls in the back of the classroom were giggling and staring at Jace. Isabelle sighed. She knew her brother was hot and looked even more handsome than a Greek god, but his fan girls were really annoying sometimes. Correction. ALL the time. Isabelle slumped back into her chair while the announcements started.

"Goooood morning students of Linhale High! Welcome to first day of a brand new year! First-"

Jace zoned out. He had heard this first day speech for three years in a row already and wasn't eager to listen to it again. He sighed, frustrated. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Clary out of his mind. Clary. Gone. When he first realized she was actually gone he had gone into a mini-depression. He started to get over it of course, little by little, but she was still there. And he missed her. Terribly. Glancing around the room, he saw familiar faces, some he didn't like, and some he didn't mind at all. It wouldn't be such a bad year after all, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by his homeroom teacher, Mr. Brandon.

"Well class, this year I want you guys to expert managing your time and making great use of it. For example, I made great use of my time during these five minutes of the morning announcements and took a refreshing power nap!"

The students laughed. Jace smiled. This definitely was not going to be a bad year. Not a great year of course, a piece of him was still missing. But not a bad one at all.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mr. Brandon said a couple more things about sports and clubs some students may want to think of joining. "Last but not least, I would like to introduce a new student to the um, school. Guys, this is the one, the only Amy Kruze!" The girl standing at the front of the class looked at Mr. Brandon with a weird look.

"I'm not a celebrity," she muttered. Jace looked at her more closely. She was about 5"7', kind of short compared to Jace who was about 6 feet tall. She was a thin, pretty girl with wavy, medium length dark chocolate brown hair and green eyes hidden behind her glasses. She looked like the artistic type…just like Clary, Jace thought. She could have been another Clary if she was shorter and had fiery red hair. Jace shook his head. Not everything was about Clary. She must have caught him staring at her because she blushed. He smiled to himself, knowing that it was the immediate reaction of girls to blush when they looked at him or he looked at them. But nevertheless, her blush was adorable. Wait what? Come one Wayland, you are not falling for this one. She's probably just like the typical annoying girls at school trying to get his attention. What the hell, he thought and winked at her, causing her to blush even a deeper shade of pink.

Isabelle stared at her brother. Did he seriously just wink at the new girl? She smiled. Jace Wayland was back. Well, he was coming back. This girl could seriously turn his life around. Amy walked over to the seat next to Isabelle and plopped her stuff onto the desk.

"Hi!" Isabelle greeted.

"Um, hey. I'm Amy Kruze…and you are?"

"Isabelle Lightwood, but call me Izzy. I have two brothers, Alec and Jace. Alec is the blue-eyed one in the back and Jace is the golden boy sitting over there. Oh, and before you ask any questions, Jace is adopted and no he doesn't have a girlfriend," Izzy replied giggling.

"What? I mean why would you tell me that? It's not like I care. I don't even know him!" Amy said quickly, blushing again.

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't have a little crush on him. I know you do. All the girls here do. Except for me of course. Hey by the way, are you related to Tom Cruise?"

"Psshh of course I am…I'm his daughter. Duh," she replied in a highly sarcastic tone.

"Oh God, don't tell me you're like Jace. I couldn't handle that," Izzy said annoyed, but smiling. Amy just laughed.

"Anyway, since I'm new here and have no clue where I am going in New York City, I was hoping you could give me a few pointers on where to go for clothes? I haven't brought any and-"

"SHUT UP!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly. Everyone turned to look at her and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Oh. My. God. We are totally going shopping this weekend! Don't worry I'll pick out all your outfits! I know the hottest styles here in New York!"

Amy laughed, looking at Izzy. She was wearing a fall dress that come up to her thighs with black leggings and short laced up brown leather boots. She wore a short little cardigan on top of her dress that almost matched the color of her eye shadow. Her long black hair just added to the look, making her look gorgeous.

"Get ready for hell," Jace said, who had been listening to their whole conversation, except the part about Amy crushing on him, thank god. Surprised, Amy turned over and looked at Jace, taking all of him in. She swore she had let out a little gasp. Damn. He was hot. He had curly blonde hair, a little long that framed his gorgeous face beautifully. He had a sharp jaw line and brilliantly white teeth. His eyes. Oh his eyes. He had beautiful amber eyes that swirled all around in a golden pool, hypnotizing her. She could barely see the outline of his toned muscles through his long sleeve black shirt. Sa-woon.

"Uh, um..." she managed, cursing herself for falling for a guy she was sure was a jerk.

He smirked knowingly.

"If you're done gaping at my handsome self, I have to get to my next class," he said in his smooth, velvety voice. Amy blushed deeply, but regained her composure.

"Oh ok. I'll see you at lunch. Or maybe not. Don't forget to take your Jerk Juice…the effects may wear off from this morning and you'll become normal. You definitely don't want that happening, right?" she said with an air of fake sugary sweetness.

"Of course not," he replied smiling, yet a bit surprised. He was wrong about her. She was different. She was like him, hard to get. But what was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? A little part of his brain screamed Clary but he ignored it. He smiled. Jace Wayland was going to get this girl to fall for him, whether she liked it or not.

Izzy stared in shock. Jace was being…Jace again. What the hell happened? In the car he was Mr. Quiet. And now…this was definitely going to be a very interesting year. A female version of Jace. Look out brother, you've got competition.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy watched Jace walk off and disappear into the sea of high school students in the hall. Isabelle finally came out of the class after she was done flirting with some jock with dark brown hair and a nice build. Amy watched the students in her new high school float by. God, she thought. This school has a ton of hot guys! Of course, none could compare to Jace, but she could definitely find a hot guy who wasn't a total a- hole like the blonde boy.

"I know right. Hot guys in New York. Who would have guessed," Isabelle said, reading Amy's mind. Amy smiled. She really liked Isabelle.

"Yeah, so hard to choose. Wow I sound like a kid picking candy. Ugh, never mind. I need to get to my first class which I have no idea where it is and I don't want to be late," she looked at Izzy with a desperate look.

"No problem, what do you have first?"

"History."

"With…?"

"Harpers."

"In room…? Jesus girl! Give me something to work with!"

"149. History, Harpers, room 149."

"Kaykay, follow me…one…forty…nine…aha! Here it is. Oh crap."

"What?" Amy asked, nervous. Isabelle pointed inside the classroom, where Amy saw a familiar blonde boy leaning back in his chair. Jace.

"Please don't tell me he's in this class!"

"Oh yeah, he's just sitting in your class for fun," Isabelle replied. Amy stared at her. "What? I got the sarcasm from you. I'm learning to use it on Jace. He couldn't live without sarcasm."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey about that crush…is it still there anymore?"

"Nope. Well, a smidge left," Amy answered truthfully, blushing slightly.

"Good," Isabelle replied, smiling. She turned on her seven inch heels and sped down the hallway. Good? Amy wondered what she was up to. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room and straight up to the teacher. He seemed like the nice type. After assigning her seating chart, he went back to do some work. Amy scanned the paper looking for her name and those around her name. Crap. This day couldn't get any worse. She sat next to Jace Wayland and some guy named Sebastian Verlac. The second bell rang, cueing everyone to get into their seats.

"Well, if it isn't Juice Girl," Jace said smirking as Amy slid into her seat. Since when did he start smirking? Stop Wayland. This isn't good for you.

"Well, if it isn't The Jerk," she retorted back.

"Hmm…not very original, Kruze."

"Well, I had a couple others in mind but The Jerk really seemed to do a phenomenal job summing you up."

Before Jace could reply, Mr. Harpers's voice cut through the room.

"Alright, class. The papers being handed out right now are class expectations. I know this is like middle school for you guys and most of you are almost eighteen, but I need your parent's signature on this to be returned tomorrow." Mr. Harpers walked up to Amy's desk. "Don't worry Amy; you don't need to get this signed. The school already knows and has taken full responsibility on your parents' behalf." Amy nodded.

"This is none of my business but what was he talking about?" Jace asked. He felt like he needed to know this girl. Whenever he was around her, he forgot about all his worries and sad memories, even though he's only known her for about an hour. It was strange.

"You're right. It isn't any of your business," Amy said stiffly.

"Hey I have parents' issues too. I was adopted remember? You can tell me."

"Well, when I was little, my parents died. I was moved into a foster family. They beat me and tortured me. I had to stay there because I had no other place to go. No relatives, nothing. Finally when I turned seventeen I ran away. I had been saving up money from my job and bought a plane ticket to New York. I stayed at a hotel for two weeks and enrolled in this school," she let the words flow, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was telling Jace of all people, but she felt like no matter what kind of jerk he was on the outside, she could trust him.

"Hey," he said softly, "It's okay. You're with us now. And trust me; Izzy will beat the living crap out of anybody that tries to hurt her friends." He smiled. "So, um where are you staying…in New York City…alone?" Jace asked, curious.

"As of now, nowhere. I'm trying to look for a cheap apartment to rent but I'm having no luck so far."

"Well, if you want, you could come stay with me. I mean me, Izzy and Alec. We live in the place called the Institute. It's pretty big and I'm sure Maryse and Robert wouldn't mind at all," Jace offered.

Amy's eyes widened in hope but she quickly regained her posture. "No, no I couldn't intrude on your family like that. Really, thanks for the offer but I can't. I would become a burden on your par-"

"So its final then? I'll tell Izzy," Jace said smiling sneakily. The bell rang signaling the students to move to their next class. Amy, still not over the fact that her life was actually getting better stared at Jace in shock. "Look, as I said before, I know I'm hot, doesn't mean you have to stare." Amy got an annoyed look on her face and swatted his arm. He chuckled, sliding past her.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand in the middle of the hallway like a loser?" Jace asked.

"You know, you're still an ass," Amy told him, promptly.

"Gee thanks. If you had met me a year ago you would've probably wanted to punch my face in push me down a cliff," Jace said, smiling only slightly, thinking of how in the world Clary put up with him.

"Well, be happy that I didn't meet you a year ago," she warned him. With that, she walked off, surprisingly in the right direction to get to her next class, most likely Math.

"HEY KRUZE! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" he yelled, messing with her for fun.

"NICE TRY WAYLAND!" she yelled, not turning around. Jace eyes widened just a little. This girl was full of surprises. She knew exactly where she was going because she had seen the same room number and teacher on Sebastian's schedule and followed him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finally, the first day of school was over! Amy packed all her stuff into her backpack, slipped on her coat, just to run into Isabelle.

"Hey! Jace told me everything. So you're coming with me right? Great! Omg I can't wait!"

"Um…I guess so yeah," Amy replied, unsure of how Isabelle's parents would react. She nervously followed her new friend out the door.

"Hey are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Of course," Isabelle said, in an uh-duh, voice. "Jace and Alec know where the car is so they'll be here in a couple of minutes. So you told Jace everything huh? I hope he was sensitive about it. If he wasn't I wi-"

"IZZY!" Amy exclaimed. "Breathe. No, he was sensitive about. It was totally unexpected," she said truthfully.

"Yeah well last year he was a complete jerk but he changed. You see there was this girl named Cla-"

"Hey Izzy," Alec greeted, adding in a small wave.

"Can I stop being interrupted here?" she greeted back, annoyed. Alec looked taken aback and just rolled his eyes. Jace followed him and narrowed his eyes at Isabelle as if she was about to tell Amy some big secret. Confused, Amy sat in the passenger seat next to Isabelle, who was driving. Jace and Alec got in the back, talking about the football season this year.

"Okay, so about this weekend, I know exactly where to go. Do you always wear jeans, converse and a top? I mean the tomboy look is totally cute once and a while but…do you even OWN a skirt? A dress?" Izzy asked, gasping slightly. Amy rolled her eyes at Izzy's Gossip Girl expression.

"No, I told you. I don't have any clothes right now. I'm kinda broke. You know that right? I mean if Jace told you everything then…"

"Yes, I know. Don't worry its fine. Bu-"

"IZZY LEFT TURN HERE!" Jace yelled tearing away from his conversation with Alec, resulting in Isabelle screaming and making a mad left turn.

"By the Angel, Jace! A little ahead of time would be much appreciated!" Isabelle huffed. Amy giggled at Jace's little kid behavior.

"It's been how many years now and you still don't know how to get to our house. Not my problem," Jace replied haughtily. Isabelle stuck her tongue out at him and parked her car into the driveway. Amy gasped. The house, no the mansion was huge! It was entirely made up of glass and looked extremely modern.

"Hey Isabelle, I think there's one thing you forgot to tell me," Amy said.

"What's that?" Isabelle asked.

"That your parents are freaking billionaires!" Jace chuckled at Amy's wide eyes staring at their house. Even Alec cracked a smile. Sure they were rich. Even in school they were known as "the rich kids."

"Yeah, sorry we let minor details like that slip our mind. Oh Izzy, I just remembered, we have to go down to the cat shelter today and feed them rich cream. We also have to go down to Main Street and give the homeless a few stray thousand dollar bills," Jace said in an extremely sarcastic tone, earning one of Isabelle's death stares. Amy rolled her eyes, still nervous about how her new friend's parents would react.

"Come on, let's go in."

"MOM WE'RE HOOOOME!" Isabelle screamed into the empty hallway. Amy heard a faint reply coming from up the grand staircase. A middle-aged woman appeared, coming down the staircase. She was beautiful with jet black hair and eyes, just like Isabelle.

"Hey kids, how was school? Who's this friend of yours Iz?" the women said kindly.

"Mom, this is Amy. She has no place to stay because of…reasons and I was wondering if she could live here with us until…we move out!" Isabelle answered excitedly.

"Hello Amy, I'm Maryse. Well, that's fine with me. You can give her Jace's old bedroom. No one uses that room anymore."

Amy looked shocked. Well that was easy. Maryse smiled at her warmly before going back upstairs. Amy exhaled, giddy with happiness.

"Hey Amy," Jace said, "Old bedroom, not current. We all know how badly you want to go in there but right now only the old one's available." He smirked.

"Oh really? Or are you just saying that because you don't want me to see all the Justin Bieber posters in your room," Amy said.

Jace raised an eyebrow. God, it made him look hot. Amy had always wanted to be able to do that. "You'll find those in Alec's room, not mine."

"Oh Jace, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Some guys are just…less masculine than others."

"Absolutely," Jace said, looking at Alec. Isabelle sighed.

"Are you two going to keep arguing or can we get something to eat? I'm starving and I'm too tired to cook."

"I'll call Taki's," Jace said a little too enthusiastically. Amy raised both her eyebrows in question. "You'll find out soon enough," he informed her.

"Jace, my cooking isn't tha-" but Jace had already gone to get the phone.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amy stood at the entrance of Harbor Mall staring at all the different stores filled with clothes, shoes and jewelry.

"Excited?" Izzy squealed, looking at Amy.

"Ow, Izzy. Keep it down. I better get the car tonight because I am NOT doing this for free."

"Yeah, Izzy, question. Why are you dragging your brothers to the mall? Its not like they have amazing fashion sense or anything," Amy said, following Jace's complain. Jace feigned a hurt look on face and mockingly raised his hand to his chest.

"Because. My brothers are boys. My brothers are strong boys. My brothers will carry our stuff around while we shop, because I have the car and they want the car so they will do whatever I want them to do," Isabelle replied. Amy nodded, satisfied. Although she would never admit it, she liked having to spend time with Jace.

As they walked through the mall, she noticed people looking at Jace. Girls looking at him with dreamy eyes, and guys looking at him with jealousy. She still decided to ask him.

"Hey Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are all these people looking at you?"

Jace laughed. "Is that actually a question? I mean, look at me. I am what every girl wants and what every guy wants to be."

"So you mean every guy wants to be a conceited pretty boy?"

"Bingo," Jace said smugly. "And you admitted that you think I'm good looking."

"Sorry, remind me when?"

"I can't think of another synonym for pretty boy. Can you?" Jace asked Amy.

"Think harder."

Isabelle let out another squeal and pulled Amy into a dark store with a strong scent. They went flying through rows of skirts, dresses, tops, jeans, shorts, you name it.

"Nuh-uh, Izzy. I am not wearing this." Amy looked at Izzy through the open changing room door. She was wearing a short white skirt with black heels and a low cut green top that really showed off her eyes.

"Shut up, you look hot. Hey Jace, what do you think of this outfit on Amy?"

Oh God no, Amy thought. Just as she was about to close the door, Jace walked into the girls changing room. Jace smirked.

"Hm... not bad. You'll be turning heads at school in no time." Amy couldn't help but catch the faint sound of disappointment in his voice and blushed slightly.

"You are totally wearing this to school tomorrow! I have the perfect eye shadow for you! And I also have the perfect shade of lipstick! You are going to look gor-geous!"

Amy sighed, "Izzy, I let you handle the clothes, but I refuse to wear make-up. I hate it…it's so artificial."

"You just don't know what you're missing." Isabelle leaned forward and whispered into Amy's ear, "And Jace will totally fall for you. I think he already is."

"Izzy!"

Jace cut in, " As much as I love being in the center of your secret little conversations, I have two things to say. One, Amy looks better without a cake face and two, I'm going to go now." And with that, he left the dressing room joining Alec on the little bench.

"Not, think, I_ know_ he's falling for you," Isabelle giggled.

Amy groaned and pulled Isabelle out of the dressing room and went to pay for the clothes, "Oh god, Izzy. This costs a lot of money; I cant let you buy this for me."

"Amy, as your friend it is my duty to help you in times of a fashion crisis. And this is a mega fashion crisis so I WILL help, kay? Kay." Isabelle quickly paid for the clothes and led Amy out of the store. "I'm beat, which is a surprise because I NEVER get tired of shopping."

"True story," Jace sighed. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. Lets go home and I'll make something, come on."

"Or we could just eat here, right Amy?" Jace looked at her with pleading eyes.

A playful little spark shined in her eyes, "Actually Jace, I think we should eat at home. I want to see how good of a cook you are."

"Thank you, Amy," Isabelle glared at Jace.

They started for the exit, when Amy stole a glance at Jace who looked irritated. Then he smirked, moving closer to her. He leaned to whisper in her ear, "Two can play at this game you know."

She leaned into his ear and whispered back, "Of course, it's just that I always win." Jace looked at her, his eyes full of excitement that said, "Oh, it's ON."


	7. Very Short Author's note, again READ

Hey Guys, I just want to make a quick note that I will have a new chapter up every day. But I might miss one night or the other cuz of homework overload once and a blue moon. So keep faith in me! Jace and Amy will be united! Cya soon.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

First of all, I'd like to thank people for reviewing especially Writergirl 116 and Jackforce, my first reviewers thank you thank you. It feels really nice to have feedback on my work and don't worry, more Jace/Amy fluff is coming up, I just don't want to rush into things; I want the characters to build feelings for each other and then confess them! yay! Here's Chapter 6.

Amy burst through the house door running for the couch and plopping herself down with a sigh, relief flooding through her sore legs.

"Aw, is wittle Clary tired from all that walking?" Jace teased.

Amy glared at him. Isabelle was already in the kitchen, preparing…something. "Hey Amy, can you go get my phone; it's in Jace's room." Jace's eyebrows were raised suggestively.

"Want me to come?"

"Shut up, perv," Amy lifted herself from the couch and made her way upstairs, a little confused why Jace didn't forbid her from entering his room. She crossed through the hallway and entered the door on her right.

Wow. His room was neat. Like really, really neat. The walls were all white, with a sleek black desk against the wall. He had a plain black bedspread and a behind a half-wall there was a hidden black grand piano. Amy gasped entering the small room concealed behind the wall. They were scribbled note sheets littered on the floor. They keys looked worn out, but loved. On top of the piano lay a small picture with a golden frame. In the picture was Jace, looking a little younger than now. Next to him was a pretty red-headed girl with her arms draped around Jace's neck. They were both laughing and looked extremely happy. Jace had a spark in his eyes which Amy noticed was now missing. She wondered if something had happened between the two.

"Amy! Where's my phone!" Isabelle yelled from the kitchen. Jace started to get a little worried, wondering if she had gone into his piano room. Then, he relaxed. He felt his secrets were safe with her and had nothing to hide. She was the first person to make him feel that way, after Clary. Stop Jace, you can't risk it, he scolded himself.

Amy quickly grabbed the hot pink phone lying on his dresser but something caught her eye. A piece of paper with history notes on them was sitting next to the phone. In the corner in black pen was her name. Amy. In Jace's writing. He had scratched it out but it was still there. Thousands of questions swirled in Amy's mind. What is he…why…how come he was…? She shook her head and got out of his room as quickly as she could.

"Izzy, here's your phone," she gestured at Isabelle, placing the phone on the counter.

"Thanks."

Jace looked at Amy with concern in his eyes. Since when did she become so serious? She glanced at him, realizing he was looking at her too. Instead of looking away, he kept his gaze fixed on her. They looked in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before Amy couldn't take it anymore and tore her gaze away. What was happening to her?

Jace shook himself and cursed. What was happening to him?

**Sorry its kinda short. I didn't have much time cuz of homework but I really wanted to get this moment between the two out there. Please review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A weird smell snapped Amy and Jace out of their "moment".

"Izzy, no offense, but what the HELL are you making?" Amy scrunched up her nose, her glasses going a little askew. Jace smiled; she looked so adorable when she did that. Ugh. Dude. Toughen up. Bringing back his cool guy attitude, he sat up straighter.

"I warned you and now you have to suffer. See, I'm stunningly attractive and wise. Irresistible combination."

"Oh yeah, totally. Chicks will dig you with that attitude. Irresistable," she said with mock severity.

"Hey guys, um…I don't know if this turned out exactly the way the recipe said it would, but you can taste it!" Isabelle said hopefully and kind of threateningly. Amy shrugged. The girl was letting her stay at their house; the least she could do was taste her friend's cooking.

Isabelle set down a pot of a grayish-brown liquid with globs of chicken floating in it.

"Oh, Izzy, really I would try it; it's just that I'm vegetarian."

Nice, Jace mouthed to Amy. "Yeah, Izzy I am too." Alec started to laugh at his brother.

Isabelle scoffed at him annoyed, "Since when?"

"Since now. I'm thinking going vegetarian will really help me keep in shape." He smiled cutely.

Amy glared at Jace. "I'm serious; I really am a vegetarian."

"You guys are pathetic. I'm calling Taki's. Again," Alec informed them. Even though Alec hadn't done anything peculiar, Amy had the urge to ask.

"Hey Isabelle, is Alec-"

"Yes," Jace and Isabelle replied together.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. In fact he has a boyfriend, Magnus Bane. OH CRAP! I totally forgot! Magnus, Connor, Sebastian and Aline are all coming over tonight. ALEC! ORDER MORE FOOD!" Isabelle screamed.

Amy looked at her in surprise, "We're having a party?"

"I just invited some friends over so you could get to know them." Isabelle replied. Jace clenched his jaw. He did not want Sebastian _getting to know_ Amy.

"Isabelle Lightwood, since when is Sebastian a friend?" Jace looked at her almost murderously.

"He's staying at Connor's for the weekend so Connor asked if he could bring him so..I…said…ye..s."

"Whatever," Jace said and left the room.

Amy got another confused look on her face.

"Jace and Sebastian go way back," Isabelle explained.

Three hours later, all eight teenagers were sprawled in the family room, some on the couch and some on the floor. Magnus sat next to Alec, Isabelle sat next to Connor, Aline snuggled up next to Jace and Sebastian went and sat next to Amy. Amy saw something flash in Jace's eyes as Sebastian sat next to her.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian Verlac. You're Amy Kruze right? I sit next to you in History."

Amy looked at him. He was surely hot with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, but he was nothing compared to Jace. Why was she comparing everyone to Jace? Stop it Amy. He'll probably break your heart. "Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you."

Sebastian winked.

"I'm bored," Isabelle loudly declared. "Let's play truth or dare and I mean the real kind!" Five minutes later they were all playing truth or dare. Aline, looking devious, went first.

"Amy, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth."

"Who was your first kiss with, or your first "time" with?" she smirked.

Amy looked a little bit nervous, "Well, I haven't had my first kiss yet, or a boyfriend or anything like that. It was kind of difficult considering my…living situations." Aline's smirk deepened.

Jace nodded like he understood.

Isabelle sat up, "So like, you've never been asked out before? That's hard to believe."

"No, I have. Plenty of times; I just didn't say yes to them," Amy shot at Aline. She never liked her in the first place and the fact that she was sitting so close to Jace annoyed Amy all the more. It was now Connor's turn.

"Uh…Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Connor thought for a moment and then said, "Blend peanut butter, jelly, pickles, eggs, milk, vinegar, salt and bits of raw meat together and pour it down your shirt."

"Uh…What?"

Jace laughed, "You heard the man! DO IT!"

Everyone groaned as they watched Magnus blend the ingredients together and pour it down his shirt. Magnus grimaced as he sat down. Next, it was Sebastian's turn.

Sebastian looked at Amy, "Truth or dare?"

Changing it up, Amy replied, "Dare."

Grinning smugly Sebastian said, "You have to sit in my lap for the rest of this game."

Shocked, Amy slowly stood up and sat in Sebastian's lap awkwardly, feeling very uncomfortable. She didn't like this guy one bit. Looking up, Amy saw Jace glaring with fury at Sebastian. Isabelle looked between Jace, Amy and Sebastian. Smiling, she decided to give Jace and Amy some alone time. "Ok, my turn! Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied as always.

**Oooo I wonder what the dare is…! Review please! Cya soon!**


	10. Chapter 8

Isabelle smiled sneakily as she formulated the words in her head. Amy could feel Sebastian's hot breath on the back of her neck, his hands resting on hers and she didn't like it at all. She couldn't wait until this game was over.

All she wanted to do was to go and sit next to Jace and rest her head on his shoulder. She sighed…as much as she hated it, she couldn't control her stupid crush on Jace. She wanted to get to know the real him behind all that arrogance and she was positive that he had a soft side.

"Jace, you have to carry Amy all around the house while singing Eye of the Tiger and you cannot get tired and put her down." Isabelle grinned.

After a moment of a mixture of shock and surprise, Jace smirked, "Me? Get tired of carrying her? Piece of cake." It was true. Amy was tall, but was thin. Her body was toned and fit. He'd have no problem carrying her. He got up and walked over to Amy and Sebastian. Sebastian looked at him with hatred. If looks could kill Jace would probably be dead. Amy felt strong arms slide underneath her legs and back, lifting her off of Jace's lap.

Amy felt a spark shoot through her body as Jace's skin came into contact with her. She felt so relieved of being away from Sebastian. Amy quickly made a mental note to thank Isabelle later. She looked at her best friend and saw her ginning wildly. Amy giggled.

"What? Is my presence making you nervous?" Jace asked cockily. Wow, he was so warm and smelled like sunshine. She could feel his muscles under his thin cotton shirt.

"No, on the contrary, I think you like having to carry me," she replied with the same attitude.

"You wish." Jace started to circle around the first floor of the house without saying another word. Not being able to bear the silence, Amy thought of saying something that would catch Jace off his guard. She really wanted him to open up to her.

"So, Jace. You never told me you play piano," she said, quite cautiously and slowly.

He looked at her, "So you were snooping in my room."

"Yeah, kinda," she admitted.

Jace sighed a frustrated sigh, "Yes. I play piano. In fact I play it so much it's like a drug for me. Now you know. Happy?"

"Well, I bet you're really good, but how come you hide it?"

"I don't really want everyone to know, because someone inspired me and taught me how to play. If people found out, they would start asking questions that would bring up things of the past I really don't want to remind myself of." Jace had a sad look in his eyes, but Amy was determined to find out; she was this close already.

"Is that someone the girl in the photo?" Jace felt a quick sharp pain in his heart that disappeared just as quickly as it had come. He started to walk up the stairs.

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Clary."

"Did you…love her?" Jace didn't answer for a couple of long seconds.

"Yeah…a lot," Jace replied sadly, his eyes glazed over. He didn't know why, but he couldn't keep himself from telling this girl the secrets and memories that had been eating him for…forever.

"This is totally not my business, but what happened? I know this is sudden Jace ,and I barely know you, but you can tell me," she said softly.

"I know," Jace paused, "I had met her in sophomore year. She was the cute, smart, artistic girl that no one really paid attention to and I was quite the opposite. I used to get into trouble all the time. Once I got into a lot of trouble so I had to do community service. She worked at the place I was assigned to. We got to know each other and soon began to fall for each other. We were happy until we found out that Clary had cancer," Jace paused for a couple of seconds before continuing, "It turned out that she had fought it off before and it was back. She fought it and we had hope. We went through a lot of rough times but I stayed with her. She was getting weaker and tried to even break up with me in fear that I would break if I lost her. But I stayed with her not matter what. She was growing tired until one day she finally just let go. Just like that she was gone. Forever. She was right. I did break. She was my first love. She brought out the good in me. I was in my little shell for weeks, slowly getting the pieces back together. I still remember and miss her every night. She will never completely fade from my memory. Sometimes I wish she would but she just doesn't."

Amy's heart almost broke upon seeing Jace's torn feelings. She nodded and just said, "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I knew there was something in your life that was changing you, eating you up. You didn't seem like you were living a whole life. But I didn't know it was something this…sad. I'm so sorry Jace. I don't know the feeling of losing someone you love, but I'm sorry you had to go through that. It must be unimaginable."

Jace smiled, "It's okay. I'm glad you're being honest with me and not being sarcastic or all sympathetic. Isabelle knew of course and she was so sympathetic it got annoying. Once I couldn't take it and told Aline. Not everything, but something about losing a loved one and she laughed, thinking I was joking." 

"I don't like her. At all." Jace laughed.

Amy smiled, "Oh, and you're not singing."

"What?"

"That was part of the dare you know."

"You may think so, but I am not the kind to take orders from anyone. I'm too awesome for that. Besides, carrying you is enough."

"If you don't take orders from people then why are you carrying me?" Jace looked down at her. Wow, she was so pretty. Behind those glasses were bright green emerald eyes staring back into his golden ones. She had soft pink lips and flawless skin surrounded by a few stray strands of chocolate brown hair that had fallen from her sloppy ponytail, framing her face. Her glasses just made her look more cute and intelligent, even though she already was really smart.

Jace smirked, "I have my reasons." Even though on the inside, his heart was racing at the thought and feeling of holding Amy in his arms. It felt so right. No, screamed his mind. CLARY! CLARY! Again, glancing at Amy, he chose to ignore it. Like it or not, he was afraid he was falling for this girl/

**Ok so secrets revealed. Tell me what you think. Its not great but will do. Review please! Thanks! Cya soon!**

**-Wolfstorm**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, the four rode to school in silence, none of them uttering a word. Every time someone would think to say something, it wouldn't come out. It was just one of those days.

Amy kept silent, keeping to herself; thinking about what Jace had told her last night, _In fact, I play it so much it's like a drug for me._ She thought for a moment, and then relaxed, knowing just what she had to do.

Jace watched the back of Amy's head, thinking about what he had told her last night. He told Amy Kruze, practically a stranger, something he had wanted to spill forever. Why? He didn't even know the answer. He sighed in frustration for maybe the millionth time. He could not control the growing feeling of protection and attraction he had towards her. Sometimes he thought she felt the same way. No. This was wrong. He was betraying Clary. He would have to stop.

The day went by fairly slowly. Amy felt like she was going to die in anticipation of end of the day. She _needed_ to do something. When the bell finally rang, she hurried out of the classroom. Among the sea of people she found a familiar head of golden blonde hair surrounded by his groupie popular friends. "Hey Jace!" She came to a stop in front of him, panting for breath, "Are you doing anything for the tale-"

"I have to go…I can't talk," he said coldly. Amy stood there, taken aback, her cheeks heating up.

"Okay…um, see you later." Without a response, Jace left her standing in the middle of the empty hallway. Shrugging and a little upset, Amy ran to the music room. She saw a bald man standing in front of the piano shuffling some papers. "Mr. Deprav!" The man turned around.

"Oh hello, Amy. I wanted to tell you today after your solo, but you have an amazing voice!"

"Oh, um..Thank you. I wanted to tell you that um, my friend, Jace Wayland, wanted to sign up for the talent show. He um, wants to play piano; a song he wrote."

"Really? wants to participate in the talent show? Well that's different. I'm happy to hear it. Thank you Ms. Kruze. That boy has changed since you got here."

"Oh…um…well, thank you. See you tomorrow!" Amy said quickly.

"Goodbye Ms. Kruze."

Amy exited the classroom, wondering what had meant. She was a little nervous and excited how Jace would react with her decision. She thought it would be good for him to let go of his past instead of burying deeper into it and wasting his whole life. As she walked down the empty hallway, she saw a familiar boy with jet black hair. Sebastian. Crap. Sebastian's eyes met hers and he smirked.

"Amy Kruze, hello again."

"Hey…Sebastian." Amy said nervously.

"We didn't quite get to finish what we started yesterday, don't you think?" He said quietly, moving dangerously close to her.

"Wh-what d-do you mean?"

Sebastian brought his face to hers, inches away from her lips. His hands grabbed her wrists and she struggled against his hold.

"This," he said leaning in closer. All of a sudden, Jace appeared at the corner of the hallway. His mouth formed and "o" and his liquid gold eyes turned into stone. He glared at the two, his fists clenching into balls. He quickly turned and left.

Amy wrenched herself free from Sebastian's tight grip and watched him smirk. "JACE WAIT!" Amy glared at Sebastian, pulled her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could, leaving a deep red mark on his cheek. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she fled out the door and into the cool fall air.

**Ok so some drama. There will be a bit more drama, this time with Jace involved, but don't worry it will all work out. There will be some Jace/ Amy action going on after a couple more chapters because I am still showing their conflicted feelings for each other. Bear with me here and review! Thanks and cya soon!**

**~Wolfstorm**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amy's sobs became quiet after a good five to ten minutes standing in the fresh air. Amy's mind flashed back to Jace's shocked expression. She had to go and explain. Sloppily wiping her cheeks, Amy made her way into the school building again, her nose still runny from crying.

She ran around each corridor, desperately looking for Jace. As she crossed the main hallway, she noticed two people from the corner of her eye. Amy backed up, curious to see who was in an empty hallway after school hours. It was none other than Jace; his arms snaked around…Aline! Amy felt a sharp pain stab her through the heart. Was she jealous? WHY? Did she really like him that much? No, she despised him. All that sweetness, all those secrets; they were probably all made up anyway. It was all just A PHONY PUT-ON! Her mind screamed. Amy felt fresh tears form around her eyes.

She quickly wiped them away. All of a sudden, she was glad she had told . If Jace was lying about the piano, well, he was going to have to come up with something real fast. Silently thanking whoever was up there for her height (she was just a little taller than Aline); she walked straight up to Jace and Aline, whose foreheads were touching and were snuggled up in the corner.

"Hi Jace," she spat, "I'm just letting you know that you're signed up for the talent show. To play piano. If the whole piano story was fake too, just to make to have a soft spot for you in my heart, well then good luck. Suck it up and be ready. I hope you're happy. You succeeded. I actually thought you were a decent guy. I don't think so anymore." She fought back the new tears that forming. Aline smirked.

"Who are you? Another desperate little girl, trying to get Jace's attention? Sorry he's taken. Jace? Do you know who this is? I feel like I've seen her before," she sneered again twirling Jace's golden hair with her hand draped around his neck. It took every ounce of courage in Amy to restrain from slapping her. She looked like such a slut in her short shorts and tank top in the middle of October. Amy wondered what she wore to school in the summer…a bikini?

"No, not that well. She's just one of Isabelle's billions of friends. Nobody special. No thanks, I don't think I'm gonna do the talent show. Nice try though," Jace said icily.

Amy felt a tear escape her eye. "Sebastian may be a horrible jerk who forces girls onto him but you're even worse!" she cried, turning on her heel and running out the door, again. She knew she was being a little over-dramatic but for a girl like her who never had any real friends or connections with ANYBODY, it felt like the world was ending.

**Alright so don't worry…Jace and Amy will happen! Just getting over some drama…you got to have drama! XD lol. Anyway, please more reviews! Thank you Jackforce for sticking with me but more reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks! Oh and btw I won't be able to update tomorrow because the play is soon and we have rehearsal ALL DAY LONG! But I will write asap. Cya soon!**

**Wolfstorm77**


	13. READ PLEASE

EWWWW THAT CHAPTER WAS HORRIBLE! Sorry I had like no time to write it. Its so short its painful. I hope you guys think it decent but I'm okay if you hate it. NEW BETTER CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!

PWEEESE,

Wolfstorm77


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Omg im so sorry the last chapter was so short. So I'm going to make up for it with this chapter. Chapter 10 was horrible so sorry again! This one will be better I promise!**

Jace watched Amy run through the faded blue doors of the school. What had she said? _A jerk who forces girls onto him?_ This was it. That was the final straw. Sebastian messed with him, he didn't care. He messes with Amy, he's finished. Jace had a storm of emotions running through his mind. He knew the truth was that he had feelings for Amy. He could feel Clary disappearing from his mind.

He didn't know why but forgetting Clary seemed to be bringing him out of his shell. He realized he didn't _want_ to remember her. It was just causing more pain. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Here he was, with the school slut just because he had seen Amy with Sebastian. Jealousy had gotten the better of him. Shit.

But there was another pain tugging at his heart. He didn't want to bring an innocent girl like her into a drama-filled life like his. He couldn't reveal his feelings for her. His muscles tensed at the thought. Why? Why did he have to fall for this girl? He had never felt this way about anybody, but Clary. Clean yourself up Jace. At least she could be his friend.

"Jacey? What's wrong?" Aline's annoying voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Get off me Aline," he said, pushing her off of him.

"Jerk," she replied, walking off haughtily in her heels.

Jace started to walk, almost jogging, blowing off some steam. Yeah, he wanted to knock some sense into Sebastian, but he didn't want to kill him.

He walked out the back door, finding Sebastian's silhouette sitting on the bleachers, watching the girls' soccer team practice. Jace was surprised; he thought Amy wanted to try out. These were pre-try out practices for anyone who wanted to get a little warmed up before try outs. Maybe she was too good to need to. Damn, pretty _and_ sporty.

"Sebastian," he said coldly and threateningly. Sebastian looked up with his dark eyes. He smirked.

"Hey King Jock. Wait a minute you _were_ King Jock, when that ginger was here. It's satisfying to know that you needed her to stay on top."

Jace clenched his jaw. "Clary's not part of my life anymore. She's dead. Do you hear me? She's dead. I might let you get away with getting on my nerves, but I don't tolerate people who mess with the ones I care about," he spat harshly.

Sebastian looked a little taken aback but stayed firm and watched the girls go into the locker room. "Oh…so this is about the new hot girl, isn't it? Is she your new victim? Play with her feelings and then throw her away? Nice try Wayland, but that's my job now. I'm thinking I'll have a good time with her."

Jace growled, "She hates you already."

"Just wait and see…" Sebastian smirked again.

"You don't seem to be catching my drift do you?" Jace went up and grabbed Sebastian by his shirt. "Leave. Her. Alone." Jace swiftly and quickly brought his knee up, slamming it into Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian staggered back, but then unexpectedly, nailed Jace in the eye. Jace cursed, feeling the stinging pain. He was furious now. Taking the things he had learned from his foster father about self-defense, Jace pinned Sebastian to the ground, placing his hand on Sebastian's neck and punched him in the face. Blood poured out of Sebastian's mouth. He struggled to get up but couldn't under Jace's strong grip. Jace delivered another strong blow to Sebastian's stomach. The boy moaned with pain. Jace quickly got off of Sebastian and jogged in the other direction; disappearing from sight.

Jace gunned the engine to Isabelle's car, wondering how in the world Amy had gotten home. It was dark now and he was terribly worried about her. It was New York for crying out loud. He prayed she had gotten home safely.

He increased the speed of the car and drove out of the school parking lot. Assuring himself that Amy was already home, he turned on the radio and cleared his mind. He suddenly noticed a tall figure walking down the sidewalk. Amy. Jace quickly turned his car onto the curb near the sidewalk and rolled down the window.

"Amy," he called softly. The figure turned around in alarm. Who was calling her name?

She saw Jace's head poking out of the window. Her heart rose and then fell. She quickly turned around and started walking again. She couldn't bear to even look at him. He followed right behind her. Stupid car.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I tho-"

"Save it Jace. I don't want to talk to you. And from our previous encounter, I'm thinking you don't either."

"Just listen. I need to talk to you, but later. Get in the car; it's not safe here at night," Jace pleaded. Amy remained like stone.

"Why do you care? I'm just one of Izzy's billions of friends. I'm nothing special," she choked out the words. Jace's heart broke, hearing her like this. How could he have been so STUPID?

"Amy please,"

"I don't need you to get home. I've been alone for fifteen years, another fifteen won't kill me. Just leave." Tears ran down her cheeks. Crap. Did she have to cry now?

Jace parked the car on the curb and got out. Amy picked up her speed, tears spilling over uncontrollably. Jace quickly caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. Instantly they both felt a shock go up their arms. He spun her around and looked her in the eye.

"Amy, I'm so sorry."

"Ja-"

"No, listen to me. I don't know what happened. I've hated Sebastian ever since fourth grade. When I saw you with him, I just snapped." A cool breeze ruffled his hair. Amy thought of how adorable he looked like that. Stop it. You're mad at him.

"I thought you had become trapped in his lies. Amy, he toys with girls and then throws them away. I don't want to be one of those girls. I guess I just used Aline to get back. To show that Aline is just like Sebastian. A player. I'm sorry about all the things I said. I didn't mean them. You're my friend, Amy." He put emphasis on friend.

Amy's heart melted on hearing his confession. She could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She couldn't help but be a little upset that he looked at her just as a friend. Well, it was better than nothing.

Jace grabbed her hand, led her to the car and opened the door. He understood that Amy had forgiven him. He felt like a load had been taken off his shoulders.

Finally she spoke, "So what were you doing with Aline anyway?"

Jace smiled, amused. "Is Kruze jealous?" he hoped so.

Amy felt her cheeks heat up. "You're so full of yourself Jace."

Jace laughed, turning to look at her. In the faint light, Amy saw a light bruise around his left eye. Oh no, she thought.

"Jace," she said sternly. "What happened?"

Crap. "What do you mean?"

"Jace, don't play games with me. Why did you get into a fight with Sebastian?"

"I didn't get into a fight with him. I just taught him a lesson. I got really mad that he messed with you and made sure he never did it again," he said promptly.

"You don't have to protect me like that, Jace," she whispered softly.

She wasn't sure but she thought she heard him say, "Of course I do, and I always will."

**Sooooo what do you think? Was it better? I like it. Review pleeeeease! Thank you so much!**

**Wolfstorm77**


	15. Chapter 12

**Sorry! I haven't updated for a while now! Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it! Review!**

Chapter 12

"AMY!" Isabelle squealed as Amy opened the door, Jace following behind. She gave Amy a crushing hug. Who knew this girl was so strong? "Where the HELL were you? Did Jace do something?" her eyes narrowed at the blonde boy leaning against the closed door.

"Well Ames here obviously wanted me to do something…" he said, waggling his eyebrows. Amy rolled her eyes at him. She wondered how he had pulled together so fast. Maybe there was _less_ to him than she gave him credit for. And Ames? He already has a nickname for her? She thought girls were supposed to be the confusing ones.

"Shut up, Jace. No one likes you," Isabelle told him. Amy noticed a blonde girl come out of the kitchen behind Isabelle.

"I beg to differ," Jace said, noticing the girl and then winking at her. The girl giggled. Amy hardened. She thought he did that to only her. Gosh, she needed to get over him.

But then again, it hit her. She had been in a car. Alone. With. Jace. And he had not made any move towards her. She sighed and audible sigh. Everyone turned to look at her. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

They all just stared at her for a moment. "I'm going to my room," Jace declared loudly. The blonde girl giggled again. He flashed a heart-melting smile and went up the stairs.

Isabelle cleared her throat, "Kaelie was just leaving. We already finished our project." She strode towards the door and opened it, ushering the girl out. Isabelle looked at Clary with a firm glance. "We need to talk."

The next thing Amy knew, they were in Isabelle's room with the door shut and locked. "What's going on between you and Jace?"

"Nothing. Why?" Amy lied cautiously.

"Don't lie to me. What happened at school? Amy, I'm your friend. Don't hide things from me."

Amy sighed and told the whole story to Isabelle, including Jace beating up Sebastian.

Isabelle sighed too, "Amy, as much as I love my brother, I want you to stay away from him. At first when you came, I thought he was finally opening up, coming out of his shell. You could definitely tell by his behavior. Then I found out that he told you about Clary. I thought you were the one. Then all of a sudden Jace came back to his player ways. He's too scared to open up his emotions again. I don't want him to break your heart. Really."

"Bu-"

"He may seem so sweet, but I realized that's how he's trying to reel you in. Of course I'm upset that he's like this, but he's damaged. And I want you to stay out of his drama," Isabelle said sternly. "And Sebastian. Stay away from that asshole."

"Yeah I got that part already." Amy got up off the bed and exited Isabelle's room. "I'm going to SketchUp to get some supplies, okay?"

"Do you need the car?"

"No, it's really close; I can walk."

"Kay." Isabelle waited to Amy to walk out the door of the house and then bolted to Jace's room.

"JACE WAYLAND DON'T YOU DARE PLAY WITH MY BEST FRIEND'S FEELINGS!" Isabelle yelled. Jace's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? Amy has feelings for me?" Jace asked. A weird feeling of joy filled his heart. He didn't know why.

Isabelle quickly covered up her mistake, "No. of course not. I just don't want you to make her fall for you with your charm. She needs to stay out of your life."

Jace's heart fell, "Ouch. Harsh much, Izzy?"

"Jace, you know what I mean."

"Alright, alright. But no promises," Jace smirked.

"JACE!"

"Kidding!" Jace put his hands up in defense. Of course, he was hurt. But, no. He wasn't going to let this girl ruin him. He was Jace Wayland. The guy in every girl's dream.

The next day at school was agony. It was Monday and everyone felt like crap. The homeroom bell rang again and Jace walked to history without Amy this time. He couldn't be near her without letting his feelings get the better of him

"Jace!" Amy called.

"What." Jace said, a little annoyed.

"What's wrong? I thought you were sorry for what you said." Amy asked.

"Look Amy, I just wanted you to stay away from Sebastian. I keep everyone away from him. That doesn't mean you're any different to me," Jace said coolly.

Amy stared at him in shock. Shit. She had let him done it again. This was the second time. Now she was positive that he was a jerk. How on earth did she fall for him? He didn't look at her any different than he looked at his friends.

"What, did you think that I want to be any different? I'm your friend Jace, nothing more. Maybe not even your friend. A random person living in your house, okay?" Amy said.

He had felt a small pain in his heart. Now he was really confused. Did he do the right thing; keeping him away from her? That's what he wanted, right?

Amy shoved past him, hurrying to get to class. Jace began to walk in the same direction when someone's hand gripped his wrist.

"Jacey, I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we start over?" Aline asked, pouting.

Almost automatically, Jace glanced at Amy. Stop it Wayland.

"Of course; it was my fault. Let me walk you to class," Jace said smoothly. Aline smiled slyly, took Jace's hand and kissed him on his cheek.

After dropping Aline off at her class, Jace looked at the clock on the wall. Crap. He was seven minutes late. Getting to the other end of school would take another five minutes. Oh well.

Amy looked up, seeing Jace leisurely walk into class without any sort of pass.

"Mr. Wayland, you are late. Do you have a pass?" Mr. Brandon asked.

"Nope," Jace answered, popping the p. Amy remembered of how she had thought he was a good guy. She has been so stupid.

"Alright then. You have detention after school today and no excuses. Got it?" Mr. Brandon told him. Jace nodded. Mr. Brandon got back to the class.

"Okay, now, you and your partners are going to have to share the work. If I hear that one has done more work than the other, they will fail this project. You can take the rest of this block to get started."

Jace lazily raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Wayland?"

"Who's the person who is fortunate to be my partner?"

"No one. Ms. Kruze was originally your partner, but because of your no show, she is now partners with Mr. Verlac. Do this project on your own."

Crap, Jace thought. This was his fault. If he had come on time then Amy wouldn't have to be partners with the monster. He quickly glanced at Amy who had a scared look in her eyes. Guilt overtook him and he went to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Brandon, I'm sorry for being late; it won't happen again. Could I please work in a three-some with a group?" Jace pleaded.

"Alright, Wayland. Don't let this happen again. You can work with Kruze and Verlac."

Jace smiled and sat down next to Amy. She opened her mouth, but Sebastian cut her off.

"What are you doing here, Wayland? Didn't you hear? You're working by yourself," he said viciously.

"Hey Verlac, I never knew you were a teacher's pet considering you never passed a class," Jace replied calmly yet coldly.

"Jace," Amy spoke up, "What are you doing here?" she dropped her voice down to a whisper, "I can handle myself. I don't need _you_."

"Mr. Brandon said I should work with you guys, seeing that this partnership basically means that Amy will be doing the whole thing by herself. I can actually do half of the work while Verlac slacks off."

"Shut it, Wayland. Amy, you can come over tonight and we can…work on our project," he flashed her a smile. Amy felt Jace move closer to her, his skin almost brushing hers.

"Um..."

"We can work at the library. That's a place _everyone_ knows how to get to," Jace covered.

Sebastian frowned, "What do you think, Amy?"

"Yeah, that's fine…the library. At six?" Sebastian frowned again, but nodded.

Jace clenched his jaw. Didn't this guy get that Amy hates him? Dumb freak. The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats and headed for the door. He couldn't wait for this day to be over.

Jace grabbed his backpack from his locker and fished the small pink detention slip out of his pocket.

_Mr. Deprav_

_Music room 243_

_Detention_

_J. Wayland_

Great. The weird music teacher. Jace opened the door to room 243 and set his things down on the desk. He noticed a piano in the far corner and felt an urge to play. He quickly glanced around the room and sat down on the piano stool. He positioned his fingers on the piano and played; the notes flowing beautifully in a perfect rhythm and harmony. Time flew by and Jace finally finished the song. The noise of a person clapping snapped him out of his musical trance.

Jace's cheeks reddened, "Oh, I'm sorry sir."

"Don't be sorry, boy. Was that a composition of your own?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm…alright. Well Mr. Wayland, detention is over and don't forget, you are signed up for the talent show on Friday."

Shit. He had completely forgotten that Amy had signed him up for that.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amy had walked home, knowing that Jace had detention. She had finally decided how she felt of him. He was a regular friend, nothing more, nothing less. She logged onto Isabelle's computer to check if she had any teacher messages. She opened her inbox to find one message from .

_Ms. Kruze,_

_I would like to tell you that today I heard play a magnificent composition of his own on the piano. It was brilliant. Mr. Wayland does not take my class, so I could not give him this recommendation, but please do tell him on my behalf to consider The Julliard School of Music. He is definitely capable of meeting their standards._

_Thank you,_

_Mr. Deprav_

Wow. Amy couldn't believe her eyes. Jace? JULLIARD? She didn't know he was that good. She had to tell him! Think of the devil and the devil shall appear, Amy heard the click of the door as Jace walked into the house. She ran down the stairs and tried not to look too excited.

Jace looked up at her, "Amy, could you please get me out of this talent show thing? I'll make a fool out of myself. I was stupid enough to play today and Mr. Deprav looked at me like I was a lunatic."

Amy was surprised, Jace sounded upset. She also couldn't help but notice that there was considerably less tension between them then before. There was almost none. She was so glad.

"You know, I got a message from Mr. Deprav about your…piano skills."

"Really? What?" Jace's eyes widened like a little kid. "I mean, what."

Amy smiled evilly, "Oh, nothing special. Just some stuff, you wouldn't care anyway. Do you want to eat? We have some leftovers from last night."

"Kruze, tell me now," Jace demanded.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm hungry…are you?" Amy started to walk towards the kitchen.

Suddenly Jace had an idea. "Alright fine. Anyway…sooo."

"Sooo...what?" Amy replied, not letting her guard down.

"I don't know…um…are you…let's say…ticklish?" he asked innocently.

"Why? Yea-NO." Amy realized her mistake. "Nope. Not ticklish. At all."

Jace grinned. He started to walk closer to Amy. She began to back up.

"Jace! Jace, no. Jace, get away from me! I'm not kidding! I'm not! EEE! Jace go away!" Amy bolted from the kitchen, Jace hot on her heels. She ran into the living room where he caught up with her.

"Tell me or I'm going to get you!" he yelled.

"NEVER!" Amy yelled back.

"AHH!" she screamed as she felt his arms go around her waist. He began to tickle her around her stomach. Amy couldn't help but laugh. Tears began to stream down her face as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Jace!" she gasped between giggles, "Stop! Stop!" she couldn't stop laughing. "OKAY!" she gave in. He kept tickling her. "Okay! I'll tell you!" He stopped.

"That's better."

"That was evil, Jace." She scolded him.

"You started it," he shrugged. "Now are you going to tell me or should I torture you again?"

Amy looked straight into his beautiful golden eyes. "Fine. Mr. Deprav said that you're good enough to go to Juilliard."

Instead of the giant smile Amy had been hoping to receive, Jace's expression remained the same.

"Amy, don't mess with me in this subject. Tell me the truth." There was a look of hurt in his eyes. There was no way he could be eligible for Jui- could he?

She couldn't believe that he thought she was kidding. "Jace," Amy said laughing, "I'm not kidding!"

Jace shook his head and turned to leave. "I thought you were better than that…" he murmured.

"Jace! Wait, stop!" she said, running forward and grabbing his arm. "I'm dead serious and if you don't believe me I can show you the message."

Jace looked into her bright green eyes and was suddenly reminded on Clary. He remembered her laugh as he messed up the piano keys and pulled her into his lap, giving up. Seeing the honesty in Amy's eyes, he believed her.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Amy nodded her head excitedly. "You HAVE to apply!"

"Yeah, yeah I think I will." He turned to go up the stairs, excitement coursing through his body. Juilliard. Wow. That school had the best musicians in the world! Playing all day and night really did pay off. He had always played; since he was a toddler but Clary had made him serious about it. He could sight read perfectly, he had an ear for pitch and could tell if a note was one cent out of tune. He stopped and looked at the tall brown haired girl standing there with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Thanks Amy."

She just nodded and left for the kitchen again. She still couldn't believe Jace was really that good. had gone to Juilliard but had decided to live a quiet life and become a music teacher, so whatever he said had to be true. Wow.

Jace closed the door to his room. He felt like running downstairs and hugging Amy to death for making him open up about his music. Suddenly everything became clear. Amy cared. She wasn't one of the prissy little girls trying to get his attention and tell everyone at school that he's her boyfriend. She was kind, beautiful, caring…and sarcastic. But then again, so was he and he couldn't blame her. It was undeniable that yes, _the_ Jace Wayland has a crush on the new girl. Well, she wasn't exactly new anymore. It had been 6 months.( I know it hasn't been six months in the story but I gotta speed it up a bit so just go along with it.) It took six freaking months for him to sort out his feelings. Pathetic.

His heart fell at the thought that she didn't feel the same way. She probably thought he was too cool for her from the way he avoided her at school. But she still cared for him. He was such an idiot. Jace suddenly felt exhausted from his thoughts and the heat, tore off his shirt and fell asleep on his bed.

Jace felt someone shaking him as he lazily opened his eyes. Gold met green and he noticed Amy leaning over his figure, trying to wake him up while blushing slightly. Why was she blushing..oh. Right. He smiled on the inside, now knowing he could make her blush just with his appearance.

"What?" he asked groggily. He glanced at the clock which now read 5:45.

"Jace, get up! We have to work on our project at the library at six, remember?" Jace groaned as he got out of bed wearing nothing but his basketball shorts. A light pink color rose to Amy's cheeks. She could help but stare at his abs. What did he do? Run forty miles every day?

"Liking what you see?" Jace smirked. Amy blushed even deeper.

"Shut up Jace. Get ready; we're leaving in five minutes."

"Can't we just work on it here and ditch Mr. Ugly Face?" Jace whined. Amy smiled. He was so cute when he whined. Oh god. Just a friend. Just a friend.

Jace raised his eyebrows. He should whine more often. It seems to get Amy's soft side.

"As much as I love that name for Sebastian, no, we can't because we'll fail our teamwork grade. Now hurry up!" She quickly walked out of his room, trying to erase Jace shirtless from her mind as much as she enjoyed it. She couldn't afford swooning over him. He was just a friend.

**Love it? Hate it? Review! Thanks!**

**Wolfstorm77**


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amy honked the car horn of the sleek black Bentley from the passenger seat impatiently. Did it really take seven minutes to put a shirt on? She wanted to spend as less time as she could with Sebastian and was really eager to get the project over with. Jace came running out of the house as Amy honked the horn for the fifth time.

"Someone's getting a little horny," Jace joked, smirking. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Boys are soooo immature!" she huffed.

Jace just laughed and reversed the car from the parking lot. Two minutes later, they were at the library.

"Wow, it's really close!"

"Yeah," Jace replied, "Considering you've never been here before. It's been what, a year?"

"No! Six months. There's a difference."

"Oh sure," he said sarcastically. "You know, it depends on how you look at six months. The numbers of days in the months are irregular, so 6 months can be defined differently. Also looking into the fact that 365 is not divisible by 12 gives you a number of possibilities."

"Jace," Amy began.

"Hmm?"

"I'm proud of you."

He turned to look at her, "For what?"

"For letting out your inner nerd. Is it really true that you get straight A's?"

Jace burst out laughing. "Why is that so hard to believe? Drop dead handsome guys can be smart too, you know."

"Ha. Ha." Amy faked a laugh. "Come on now, I want to get this over with."

Jace nodded, following her into the building. After replying to a text from a curious Isabelle from Jace's phone, Amy set her stuff onto the wooden table in the middle of the sea of books.

"Let's get started; Ugly Face can look for us. I'm not going to waste time waiting."

"Okay," Amy agreed.

Two hours later Amy and Jace had finished the project and there was no sign of Sebastian.

"I told you we should have done it at home." Jace gave Amy an I-told-you-so look.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Verlac has always been a dumbass jerk. It's not your fault. The only reason he wanted to 'work together' was to really 'work together' if you catch my drift."

Amy made a disgusted face and shuddered. "I don't need any more explaining."

Jace gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah. I'm going to go put these supplies away. Can you pack up our stuff?"

"Yeah sure." Jace disappeared behind a shelf of books as Amy began to put their papers back into their backpacks.

Amy suddenly felt a hand grasp her wrist. It felt cold against her skin. She wheeled around, "Jace, wha-"

Amy found herself face to face with cold black eyes. Sebastian.

"Looking for me? Well now you've got me. And your little Wayland won't be here to save you."

"Sebastian! Let go of me!" Amy opened her mouth to scream when another cold hand clamped around her mouth. She screamed as loud as she could but it came out faint and muffled. Sebastian walked quickly, dragging her along with her and shoving her into the empty closet. Amy silently wished she had chosen a more public place in the library to work. She sobbed, hot tears streaming down her face.

"What do you want from me?" she cried.

"I want you, but knowing that you are never going to let that happen, I'm going to get rid of any trace of rejection." Amy saw something gleam in the dark closet and realized it was a knife.

"NO!" she screamed. "PLEASE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"It's too late," Sebastian snarled. Amy braced herself for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find Jace pinning Sebastian down on the ground.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Jace roared at Sebastian. Soon, an old librarian lady arrived with two police officers right behind her. Within a moment, they pulled Jace off of Sebastian and snapped handcuffs around the dark-haired boy's wrists. Amy thanked whoever was out there; that was really fast.

Jace glared at Sebastian. How dare he try to hurt his Amy. He was infuriated by the fact that Sebastian had even touched her. His precious Amy. His heart broke seeing her in the state she was in.

The policemen left after telling Jace a few things regarding legal procedures. Again realizing all that had happened, Amy broke down into tears. She felt strong arms wrap around her. Jace. Amy drank in his warmth and snuggled into his fit chest, letting herself drown in his wonderful, clean scent.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear. "It's alright. As much as I hate telling you this, we are going to have to walk home. I let Izzy take the car before I knew what happened. And…" Jace sighed, "…it's pouring out side, but we should get home as soon as possible, okay?"

Amy nodded against his chest and let him lead her out of the library. She broke away from him into the pouring rain as the two began to walk at a quick pace to their house. She wanted more than anything to be back in Jace's arms again, but knew that he didn't see her that way. She began to cry. Jace comforted her, thinking it was about Sebastian. If only you knew, Amy thought.

**Something is gonna happen next chapter! Review!**


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

By the time they reached home, they were soaked to the bone. Amy stole glances at Jace, watching the water droplets fall from his golden hair and tan skin. He looked like a god, even in the pouring rain. She couldn't help but stop gazing at him, his sharp features, flawless skin, toned muscles. Oh no, she had to stop dreaming about him. They were never going to work. Jace was the popular guy everybody loved and she was the nerdy, artsy girl no one knew existed.

Jace stuck his hand into his pocket, fishing out the spare house key he always kept with him. He swung the door open, letting Amy go in first and then following her.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You can go in Izzy's bathroom. Hello?"

She was still a little shocked after the little event with Sebastian. "Jace…what would've happened if you didn't reach on time?"

Jace shook his head, "Don't think like that. It's over. And Verlac is all locked up. Plus, you have nothing to worry about with me around," he posed, flexing his muscles, unlike most guys, which actually existed. She let out a small smile, remembering how her old friend Simon used to do that even though he was a skinny, bony kind of guy. Too many memories were in her head. She needed a break.

"Jace, stop standing here; you're making the floor wet. Go shower!" she ushered him away. As soon as he disappeared into his bathroom, she stepped outside into the backyard. It was still pouring. She grabbed a basketball and starting dribbling lazily, shooting into the basket. Basketball had always helped her clear her head. Why? She had no idea.

Before she knew it, it had been 45 minutes of her standing in the rain. She heard the backyard door open, Jace standing in the way. He was wearing a thin white cotton t-shirt with blue shorts.

"Amy!" he yelled over the rain, "What are you doing? You're gonna get sick!"

"Blowing off some steam!" she yelled back. He closed the door behind him and walked out into the rain.

"Jace, you just took a shower!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah well I bet I could kick your butt in basketball." He smirked.

"You will never change."

"Accepting defeat already? Wow. I though a girl like you would put up a fight."

"Who said I accepted defeat? You're on," she challenged.

"Okay. And remember, when you lose, it was your decision, not mine." Jace retorted.

"We'll see about that."

Amy started out dribbling low. She side-stepped Jace, spun to avoid his attempt to steal and made it into the basket. "Impressive, but not quite up to my standard of skill," he smirked.

Jace grabbed the ball, dribbling it slowly, leaning down low, teasing her. She took this opportunity to look at him. His shirt was soaked and his rock hard abs were clearly visible through the shirt sticking to his stomach. Water droplets were dripping down his flawless face, his golden eyes looking fresh and dangerous in the stormy weather. His hair was a wet mess but still looked hot, whereas her long brown hair was plastered to her face. Jace's sopping wet shirt kept flailing around sloppily in the wind. "Ah, screw this." He quickly tore off his shirt. Amy swore she had let out a little squeal. Jace smirked knowingly.

She ran up and blocked him, her arms wide. Jace suddenly stopped dribbling and held the ball high above his head. She was tall, but he was taller. "That's not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Is it not?" Jace asked innocently, lowering the ball and switching into his other hand, now holding it behind Amy's back with lightening speed. His strong muscles rippled in a fluid motion. Amy gasped, amazed at how quickly and effortlessly he could do that. Suddenly she realized Jace's face was only centimeters away from hers.

Jace wrapped the arm that was already around Amy a little tighter round her small waist. Amy's heart started beating so loud and quickly she was sure he could hear it. He leaned closer to her; her emerald green eyes fluttering close as his nose brushed hers. She hesitated for a split second, thinking this was wrong, but realized that she wanted this, badly.

Memories of Clary flooded Jace's mind. Jace ignored them, knowing that Clary was holding him back from loving this girl who understood him; cared for him. He didn't care anymore about his life and hers. He was living in the moment and he was determined to make this moment perfect.

Electric sparks shot through Amy's body as his lips brushed hers. It was irritating how long he was taking. Jace chuckled deeply as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. He didn't want to tease her for too long. He pressed his lips against hers with a gentle force. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair on the nape of his neck. He replied by deepening the kiss, pulling her closer to him. He dropped the basketball, wrapping both arms around her waist. He kissed her more hungrily, suddenly needing this more than anything else in the world.

Amy ran her hands around his strong well built shoulders. She could feel his warmth radiating onto her even in the rain. His hands played with the edge of her shirt, slightly brushing against her skin. Her mind was swimming with excitement. Jace Wayland was kissing her! He brought his hand up to her cheek, pushing away the wet hair that covered it, and cradled it. Finally needing air, they broke apart.

Jace gazed at her with love, making Amy blush. "You didn't push me away," he said, breathless.

"Jace, are you really that blind? I always had feelings for you but thought that you didn't feel the same."

Jace widened his eyes in surprise. He always had feelings for her but thought that she didn't feel the same way. He broke out in a huge grin, pulling her close again and kissing her cheek. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. Amy shivered at she felt his hot breath against her ear whisper those words. Her heart raced as she replied, "I love you too."

**Hey guys tell me what you think! I'm kinda losing morale cuz im getting no reviews! Review pleeeeese! That's why im not updating as frequently! REVIEW! THANKS!**


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**I haven't updated in forever, sorry! I promise I'll do better at updating more frequently!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It keeps me going!**

**I just had swim practice so I'm all refreshed and ready to go!**

"Come on, we should go inside, I really don't want you to catch a cold," Jace murmured into her ear.

Amy nodded, her heart overflowing with happiness. She had never had a boyfriend who cared about her. Heck, she never had a boyfriend OR anyone who cared about her, well, except for Simon.

She ran up the stairs, took a quick hot shower, and pulled on a loose shirt and a pair of shorts (kind of too short. Isabelle had gotten them for her) and ran downstairs.

"Someone's in a rush," Jace smirked. Amy stuck her tongue at him and sat down on the couch where Jace had been previously watching SNL. "Why are you sitting so far away?" he pouted. "I just kissed you for the Angel's sake AND told you I loved you and this is what you give me?" he said in mock hurt. Amy blushed and moved closer to him so she was sitting a couple of inches away from her. Jace leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Not close enough." He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Amy tensed and then relaxed, laying her head on the warm cotton of his shirt. She felt so safe. She buried her face into Jace's warm neck and sighed contentedly, her hand resting on his chest. "When did you start…" she faded into a silence.

"Start loving you?" he finished. "Right when I realized you weren't one of those sluts who sugared up to me for popularity. It's not my fault I'm dangerously handsome."

"Jaaace," Amy warned.

Jace laughed, "I discovered that you actually cared for me. The real me. The one who was broken for a long time. But I thought it was in a friend way until, well, now. It's obviously not."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Amy snapped.

"Are you too scared to look me in the eye?" he said, a little plan forming in his head.

As soon as she got up a little to look him straight in the eye, Jace leaned forward, pressing his lips onto hers. He couldn't help it. It felt so good, being able to really feel emotions when he kissed her. Amy melted by the touch of his lips and immediately responded, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. After a while they broke apart.

Jace looked deep into her eyes, making Amy bite her lip and blush. God, she looked adorable. "Damn, you're beautiful," he said breathlessly. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her briefly again. Amy blushed even more.

They heard the door open and they both jumped up from the couch. Amy ran into the kitchen, while Jace flipped on the TV, pretending that nothing had happened. He decided he would tell Isabelle tonight; after Amy went to sleep.

"I'M HOOOOME!" Isabelle hollered. She walked into the kitchen, finding Amy there.

"Hey Amy, what's up?"

"Hey Iz, I'm just hungry."

"Don't worry, I'll make something." Just then, Jace strolled into the kitchen.

"I don't think that's necessary." Jace looked at Amy with concern. He really did not want her to die of Izzycookmonia. It was a disease he invented. It affected mostly residents of the Lightwood household.

"Oh yeah? Then why is Amy saying she's hungry?"

Crap. He looked at the girl he loved, telling her to think of something with his eyes.

"Oh, um. By hungry I meant I just wanted something to snack on. Like popcorn. Jace and I already ate a meal at Taki's."

Jace beamed at her. "Nice save," he mouthed to her. She grinned back.

"Fine. I'll make something for myself." Isabelle disappeared behind the cabinet and began to dig for ingredients. Jace racked his brain. He couldn't let Ames go hungry. Then he had an idea.

"Oh crap!" he said loudly. "Amy, we forgot our books at the library and brought the poster. We're gonna have to go get them."

"Oh shoot, yeah now I remember," she said, catching onto Jace's plan. "Let's go."

"Iz, we're going t-"

"Yeah I heard you Jace, hurry up!"

"Boo-yah," Amy said quietly, fist bumping Jace. He laughed, sliding his hand around her waist and kissing her cheek. He grabbed the keys off the little rack and closed the door behind him. This was going to be a fun night.

**Yeah, it wasn't as good as before. I'm kinda tired so yeah. Tell me what you think and review! It really makes my day and makes me want to update faster! Xoxo**

**Wolfstorm77**


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So, where are we going?" Amy asked, because Jace was definitely not driving in the direction of Taki's.

"To the library, duh. Amy, sweetheart, why do you ask such stupid questions?" Jace replied, fighting back a smile.

"God, Jace, why do I put up with you?" Amy asked, exasperated.

"Because you love me," he said smugly.

"I'm hungry, pretty boy, so put your foot on the pedal."

"That's what she said," Jace said, now really trying to fight back a laugh.

"JACE!" Amy exclaimed. He couldn't contain himself anymore and burst out laughing.

"You're so easy to annoy, you know that?" he told her.

"You're so annoying, you know that?" she asked back, in the same tone.

"Yes, I do." Amy groaned while Jace laughed, putting his arm around her.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Amy really wanted to know. As much as she loved him, she wasn't 100 percent sure whether his love was real or fake and didn't completely trust him, even though she really wanted to. Her past just had not let her do that with people easily.

As if reading her thoughts Jace asked, "Do you not trust me?"

"Jace, just tell me, pleeeeeease…" she whined. She sounded so adorable, Jace thought. Finally, he gave in.

"We are going to WAFFLE WORLD!"(I do not own Waffle World.) Jace exclaimed dramatically.

Amy looked at him with a blank stare. "I'm sorry, where?"

"Have you seriously not heard of Waffle World?" Amy turned to look at him. He looked very serious. She burst out laughing by the look on his face.

"No," she said between giggles, "I haven't."

"You," he paused, "have not yet lived."

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes. "Where is it?"

"Heart of New York City." Wow. She really wanted to go to New York City, but wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to go at nine at night. It wasn't the safest place in the world. With Jace, or without. But she didn't say anything. After about five minutes, they entered NYC.

"Wow," Amy breathed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jace asked.

"Yeah…"

"Look," Jace pointed towards something. Amy followed his finger to find bright lights that spelled out WAFFLE WORLD in a giant font. "It's open 24 hours. When I was…less mature, I used to come down here and blow of some steam in the middle of the night. When I left, they were gangs out in the streets that usually left me alone, but sometimes picked a fight. I would return home bruised and bloody. Once I came home like that and Clary…" He winced. Her name still hurt.

"Took care of you, right? Jace, it's ok if you want some space for a little while. I understand."

"No, I want you. Ames, when you came here, you saved me. I had too much space, too much time to think. It was overwhelming and was eating me. Then you came along to show me that love can work out. It doesn't destroy hearts; it heals them."

Amy hadn't realized that they were in the parking lot. The car wasn't moving. She was stunned. She didn't think Jace was capable of this much depth.

"Amy, you may not think my love is real, but it is. I never loved any of the girls I dated after Clary. Aline? She's a bitch. I want you to know that I will love you, protect you and stand by you no matter what happens." He looked at her with pleading golden eyes.

Amy wordlessly stepped out of the car and Jace did the same. Why hadn't she given him an answer? He walked up to her. "Am-"

She wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him. Startled at first, Jace calmed down and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She played with his hair and he moaned, kissing her more fiercely. She pulled back, smiling. "How's that for an answer?" she whispered.

"Still a bit unclear," he smirked, leaning in and bringing her lips to his once again. He pulled back after about a minute. "We should go in. A skinny girl like you needs to eat." She nodded and pulled away from him. They intertwined their fingers and walked into the restaurant.

They both ordered their food and then ate, talking, laughing and completely in love.

Jace paid for the bill and exited the restaurant, dragging Amy along with him. She pecked him on the cheek. "What time is it?"

"Um..." he checked his watch. "11:47"

"Whoa, that's late. And we're in New York City," Amy said, a little worried.

Jace frowned, "As much as I hate admitting it, you're right. Let's hurry." (I'm going to be a little Hollywood movie cliché here)

They started walking at a brisker pace, when they noticed a couple of dark figures coming towards them. Jace recognized them. Shit, he thought.

They came closer and Jace tightened his grip around Amy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Wayland," said a tall, dark man with a gruff voice.

"What do you want, princess? I already beat you pulp once, and I am not in the mood to do it again," Jace said darkly and dangerously.

Along with fear, a little bit of pride blossomed in Amy. Jace was strong, fast, clever and not to mention undeniably hot.

"That was pure luck, golden boy. And who's this little girl here? She your girlfriend? It would be a pity if something happened to her," the man said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Leave us alone, Sam." Before Jace or Amy could react, Sam's fist connected with Jace's jaw. He winced, feeling blood trickle down his face. He had promised his family that he wouldn't get into any more fights. He didn't retaliate. Sam punched Jace in the stomach. Jace staggered back. He heard Amy screaming his name, sobbing, her eyes frantic.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a member of Sam's gang take Amy by force. He felt his blood boil. No one should dare touch her. He got up off the ground, grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it with a disgusting crack. "Don't you dare touch her," he growled. Of course, the other guys ran at him. With lightening speed, Jace dogded them and punched several of them, hard. They were on the floor groaning.

"Get out of my face," Jace spat blood.

"This isn't over, Wayland." Sam threw back from his shoulder as he walked away, limping.

Amy ran to him, sobbing, studying his face for blood and cuts.

"Oh, god Jace, you're hurt." Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Why did you let them hurt you, huh? You took their punches silently." She cried.

He looked into her eyes, "I wanted to see if you would be in pain if I got hurt. You are. You…love me."

"Of course I love you, you idiot," she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him hard.

"Why Jace, why didn't you?"

"I had promised my family I wouldn't get into any more fights," he whispered.

"But when that guy took me-"

"I don't tolerate people who hurt you. I would do anything for you; I would die for you." He looked at her with so much love. Amy shook her head.

"Don't…talk like that. Give me the keys; I'll drive. We have to get you home and cleaned up. Come on." She took the keys from Jace and kissed his cheek. He turned around and kissed her lips briefly before sitting in the car. Amy gunned the engine, thinking she was the luckiest girl in the world.

**How was it? Too cheesy? Yeah it was a bit cheesy and fluffy but hey, its love right? Lol. Please review! I'll update sooner if I see reviews! Xoxo**

**Wolfstorm77**


	21. AN SORRY READ!

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a month! New updates will be up soon I promise! Thanks!**

**Xoxoxox**

**Wolfstorm**


	22. another note sorry

Hey guys. So I have a dilemma. I am not sure whether I want to continue this story or not. It's not very popular. My other Jace and Clary story called Drowning, yes I changed my username/ made a new account, is better. But, something keeps pulling me back to this one. Should I continue? If I should, either PM me or review. Thanks you guys!


End file.
